Devenir l'homme de la famille
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Résumé: Qui est Monsieur Coufaine? Pourquoi ne le voit-on jamais dans la série-mère? Pourquoi Luka et Juleka ne parlent-ils jamais de leur père à leurs amis? Tentative de réponse sur le pourquoi le père de Juleka et Luka n'est pas présent dans la série!
1. Rencontre à l'hôpital

Devenir l'homme de la famille

Source: Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir

Genre: Family + Death-fic

Personnages principaux: Luka, Juleka et leur mère

Disclaimers: *Les personnages de ''Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir'' ne sont pas à moi! Seul le personnage de Uuka Couffaine est à moi!

*Les phrases en gras sont le fait qu'un personnage lit.

*Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

*Je me permet de changer la différence d'âge entre Luka et sa sœur pour le bien de mon histoire!

Résumé: Qui est Monsieur Coufaine? Pourquoi ne le voit-on jamais dans la série-mère? Pourquoi Luka et Juleka ne parlent-ils jamais de leur père à leurs amis? Tentative de réponse sur le pourquoi le père de Juleka et Luka n'est pas présent dans la série!

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici mon tout premier OS sur le cartoon 'Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir'', mais sachez tout d'abord que je ne m'y connais pas du tout dans le monde hospitalier, je me passe sur mon imagination, merci de me dire par MP (très important) si jamais vous remarquez des incohérences ou erreurs! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée!**

Chapitre 1: Rencontre à l'hôpital  


Du haut de ses 5 ans l'enfant ne comprend pas pourquoi il est ici. Il se rappelle que la journée d'hier avait été chouette car son parrain lui avait offert avec retard son cadeau d'anniversaire. Et pas n'importe quel cadeau! Une guitare, une vraie! Il se souvient d'avoir beaucoup surpris ses parents et son parrain en jouant quelques notes, avouant par la suite que les notes venaient d'elles-même dans sa tête, qu'il ignorait que son père avait de vieux livres de solfège qui auraient pu lui apprendre l'art de jouer. Autant dire que les adultes en avaient été très étonnés, la surprise avait été très vite remplacée par la fierté ce qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Le temps passe, mais aucun de ses parents ne vient le voir. Inquiet, l'enfant soulève la couverture, prêt à sauter hors du lit lorsqu'un détail éclairé par la lumière de la lune lui fait écarquillés les yeux.

L'enfant n'est pas ignorant des choses de la vie, ses parents lui ont appris fort tôt qu'il peut arriver qu'une personne subisse un grave accident et n'en ressorte pas tout le temps en un seul morceau. _C'est ce qui vient de m'arriver._

Les larmes lui brûlent les yeux, mais bravement l'enfant les ravale. Toujours aidé par la lumière lunaire l'enfant constate que contre le mur à côté de son lit se trouve des béquilles. Ayant eu autrefois la jambe cassée par le passé, il sait s'en servir!

Ni une, ni deux, il s'en saisit! Habilement, il se dirige vers l'unique armoire qui fait face à son lit où il trouve, au comble de la joie, son cadeau!

Difficilement, l'enfant passe la sangle au-dessus de sa tête, sa guitare reposant contre son dos. Satisfait de son action, le petit alité sort de sa chambre.

Regardant à gauche puis à droite, l'enfant constate que pas un adulte ne se dirige vers sa chambre. Il faut dire que se réveiller dans une chambre d'hôpital n'est pas très rassurant pour un petit bonhomme, mais courageusement il avait quitté sa chambre afin de trouver ses parents pour au final se perdre dans une salle d'attente.

Afin de passer le temps l'enfant avait gratté quelques cordes, yeux clos, priant pour que rien de terrible ne soit arrivé à ses parents et au bébé.

D'ailleurs...n'est-ce pas des pleurs qu'il entend? Rouvrant les yeux, l'enfant remet sa guitare dans son dos pour attraper avec habilité ses béquilles. L'enfant écoute les pleurs qui le guident. Il est surprit que pas une infirmière n'accourt pour aller voir le petit responsable.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard l'enfant se tient debout devant une immense vitre où devant ses yeux se trouve à vue de nez une dizaine de bébés, mais un seul ne dort pas, pleurant doucement. Si doucement que le petit fuyard* a été le seul à l'entendre.

Passant la corde en cuir de sa guitare par-dessus sa tête afin que la guitare repose contre son dos l'enfant se dirige vers la porte vitrée, ignorant le panneau d'interdiction aux étrangers.

Une fois dans la pièce l'enfant se dirige calmement vers le petit lit d'où les pleurs proviennent. Arrivé près du minuscule bambin, l'enfant est frappé par le nom inscrit en majuscule sur une petite pancarte au-dessus de la tête du bébé.

**JULEKA COUFFAINE**

Le prénom inscrit étire les lèvres de l'enfant qui comprend. Le bébé que sa mère attendait est né! Et c'est une fille! Heureux d'être grand frère l'enfant remarque très vite que le nouveau-né, sa sœur, n'est pas dans un lit contrairement aux autres enfants, mais dans une boite transparente, reliée à différents fils.

_Elle est si petite…_songe-t-il attendri, un tsunami d'Amour pur enveloppant son cœur envers le petit être.

C'est elle qui pleure. Alors, doucement, l'enfant s'assit à terre, s'arme de sa guitare et commence à jouer tout en fredonnant un air calme, paisible, du pays natal de leur père.

Est-ce que sa sœur l'entend? L'enfant ne le sait pas, mais il joue et fredonne, yeux clos. Il ne remarque pas que son bébé-sœur a tourné la tête vers lui, ses pleurs s'étant petits à petits taris pour écouter l'étrange son près d'elle.

Un peu plus loin dans l'hôpital une femme apprend avec douleur que son mari est dans le coma malgré les soins apportés lors de leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Comme elle apprend que son petit garçon va bien malgré une lourde intervention, qu'il dort dans une chambre éloignée de la sienne.

La femme tourne la tête, les joues baignées de larmes, vers le lit voisin du sien où elle découvre, attristée, l'état de son mari. De ce qu'elle arrive à voir il a la tête bandée, les jambes et le bras droit plâtrés, un masque à oxygène sur le bas du visage.

_Son teint café au lait** semble plus pâle, mais au moins est-il à mes côtés._ songe-t-elle.

Malgré le blabbla du médecin la mère de famille entend un air de musique. Coupant la parole au médecin elle ordonne au médecin de la conduire vers le lieu d'où provient la musique, mais le médecin s'y oppose, précisant à sa patiente qu'elle doit se reposer car elle a subit en urgence une césarienne et qu'elle avait perdu pas mal de sang durant l'accouchement.

-Vos conseils à la noix, vous pouvez les garder pour vous! explose la femme. Je vous ordonne de me conduire immédiatement car quelqu'un joue de la musique!

Pas très ravi de s'être fait coupé la parole par sa patiente le médecin accepte de tendre l'oreille. Force est de constater que sa patiente a raison: Quelqu'un joue de la musique, de la guitare même! Pendant dix bonnes minutes le médecin et sa patiente tentent de convaincre l'autre, mais l'homme de science s'incline devant le caractère têtu de sa patiente. Sortant de la chambre pour aller chercher un fauteuil roulant, il marmonne dans sa barbe qu'il plaint le mari tout en se demandant comment fait ce dernier lors de conflits conjugaux.

Chemin faisant le médecin passe devant la vitrine où en jetant un bref coup d'œil il constate que les bébés sont calmes...jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un détail. Détail qui n'a rien à faire là!

Revenant sur ses pas l'homme se dirige vers la vitrine où il toque trois coups. En entendant les coups frappés à la vitrine, l'enfant sursaute. Relevant la tête vers la source du bruit, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui marron de l'adulte qui lui fait signe de le rejoindre. Tournant toute son attention sur son bébé-sœur, l'enfant sourit en la voyant profondément endormie, un petit sourire tendre ourlant ses lèvres.

Sortant de la pièce, il s'apprête à demander à l'adulte s'il sait où se trouve ses parents, mais devant l'air fâché de ce dernier l'enfant garde le silence, baissant la tête tout en serrant ses béquilles, la peur au ventre.

-Que fais-tu ici, jeune homme? Cette pièce est interdite aux personnes non-qualifiées!

-Je me suis perdu, 'sieur.

Soupirant fortement, le médecin demande le nom de l'enfant qui lui répond. Y voyant une chance de rassurer sa patiente qu'il a quitté quelques minutes plus tôt il ordonne à l'enfant de le suivre, qu'il va le conduire auprès de sa mère. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard l'enfant arrive dans une chambre où en entendant son nom il redresse la tête pour voir allongée dans un lit sa mère qui lui ouvre les bras.

-Maman!

Courant vers sa mère l'enfant se jette dans les bras maternels, heureux de savoir sa maman en pleine forme!

-Luka! lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. Mon bébé!

Se blottissant contre sa mère Luka hume avec bonheur son parfum.

-J'ai vu Juleka, elle est trop mignonne! lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Enfin de compte mon OS sera bel et bien une fiction à chapitre! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! Sur ce, j'ai hâte de découvrir vos reviews!**

*Par "Fuyard" j'entends que mon petit bonhomme n'est pas resté sagement dans sa chambre!

**Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui, mon OC est métis car sa mère était noire et son père blanc!


	2. Découvrir un peu plus la France

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Et voici le chapitre 2 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira! ****Par contre, je précise dans ce chapitre que Luka a une faiblesse, mais à vous de voir si elle se trouve dans ce chapitre ou pas! ****Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée!**

**PS: Malgré dix ans que je suis auteure sur FFN, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mon imagination adore faire souffrir les personnages d'une manière ou d'une autre...**

Chapitre 2: Découvrir un peu plus la France

Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis l'accident. Trois années durant lesquelles Anarka avait fait la visite de Paris, la Ville Lumière, à son fils. Se sachant français par sa mère Luka n'avait jamais vécu en France, ni y était né contrairement à sa mère et Juleka. Lui, il est né et avait grandi jusqu'à ses cinq ans en Afrique du Sud.

Chaque jour qui passe Luka découvre un tout autre pays que celui qui l'a vu naître et grandir, mais au côté de son papa il a l'impression d'être un Prince étranger visitant une nouvelle contrée pour de nouvelles aventures.

Le réveil de son père avait grandement soulagé sa mère et lui-même car le chef de famille était resté dix longs mois dans le coma, mais lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il se trouvait à l'hôpital et pas sur le Liberté, mais au moins son sommeil prolongé n'avait pas eu de dégât sur son cerveau et encore moins l'entièreté de son corps.

Deux semaines plus tard il quittait l'hôpital pour fêter Noël avec sa femme, ses enfants et quelques amis sur le Liberté! Autant dire que Luka n'avait pas lâché son père d'une semelle tellement il avait eu peur de le perdre. Et surtout, Luka cache une faiblesse que sa mère n'avait pas encore informée le chef de famille.

Une faiblesse qui l'avait beaucoup handicapé les premières semaines suivant son réveil à l'hôpital, mais maintenant il arrive à se débrouiller comme un grand, la musique étant un remède beaucoup plus efficace que tous les médicaments du monde.

-Luka? Tout va bien, fils?

Levant la tête vers son père, Luka se blottit contre son père, serrant la taille de l'adulte entre ses petits bras, un mauvais pressentiment au cœur.

-Je t'aime papa.

Si Uuka Coufaine est surprit par le câlin inattendu de son fils, il l'accepte avec plaisir. Depuis leur arrivée en France Monsieur Coufaine a remarqué quelques petits détails chez son fils qui l'inquiète. Leur rapport père-fils est plus profond que par le passé, Luka massant sa jambe gauche que l'autre, la délicatesse de ses pas lorsqu'il prenait sa sœur dans ses bras lorsque Juleka n'était encore qu'un bébé et tant d'autres encore, mais il a confiance en son fils car il sait qu'en cas de problèmes il saura le trouver pour lui en parler.

Deux heures plus tard père et enfants sont de retour à la maison, à table, chaque membre racontant sa journée. Même la petite Juleka raconte ce qu'elle a fait à l'école car qui mieux que sa famille comprend ce qu'elle baragouine?

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle, ma Princesse! s'exclame, ravi, Uuka. Et comment s'appelle cette adorable enfant?

Les joues cramoisies, tête basse, la petite fille murmure quelque chose si bas que seuls ses parents et son frère arrivent à lire sur ses lèvres la réponse.

-On devrait inviter cette petite, qu'en penses-tu Anaraka? demande le père de famille en tournant la tête vers son épouse.

-Et comment que je suis d'accord! s'écrit la mère de famille en tapant dans ses mains. Ça montera à mes vieux que Juleka n'a aucun problème! Pas vrai, ma chérie?

Les joues encore plus rouges, la petite Juleka ne pipe pas un mot, mais acquiesce faiblement tout en jouant avec son bracelet où un petit miroir repose contre le dos de sa main droite.

Les enfants Coufaine n'ont rencontré qu'une fois leurs grand-parents maternels (leurs parents devant se rendre à un rendez-vous professionnel), mais tous deux se sont sentis mal à l'aise devant les personnes âgées qui ne s'étaient pas gênées pour critiquer leurs tenues voir même l'éducation. Le père de leur mère avait même arraché des mains de son petit-fils sa guitare, lui confisquant sans la moindre explication!

Le soir-même lorsque Anaraka et Uuka étaient venus chercher leurs enfants la mère de famille n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa fille était en larmes et que Luka les rejoignaient, tête basse. C'est la grand-mère qui avait donné la réponse. Réponse qui n'avait pas plu à l'épouse de Luka et Juleka. Anarka avait explosé de rage en comprenant son erreur d'avoir amené ses enfants à ses parents car les années n'avaient guère adouci leur caractère méprisant.

Depuis qu'elle est en âge de comprendre Anaraka avait détesté ses parents, tous deux issus d'une famille bourgeoise, raciste jusqu'au bout des ongles et toujours le bon mot pour blesser autrui. À 21 ans, elle avait prit ses clics et ses claques et était partie pour l'Afrique du Sud après avoir montré clairement et distinctement sa différence durant toute son adolescence.

Elle était revenue au pays après des années d'absence, pensant (à tort, visiblement) que le temps aurait changé voir métamorphosé ses parents. Que de déceptions! Heureusement que le Papillon n'était pas encore connu sinon Anaraka aurait sûrement été sa première victime!

-...ka? ...be?

Reprenant pieds avec la réalité le père de famille quitte à peine la chambre de sa petite fille que la voix de sa femme lui parvient. Étouffée, mais il l'entend. Poussé par la curiosité le père de famille se dirige vers la chambre de son premier-né dont la porte est entrouverte, lui permettant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Luka est allongé sur son lit, la couverture recouvrant ses jambes, Anaraka assise à ses côtés, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-Papa doit savoir, maman.

Anaraka soupire, mais acquiesce tout de même.

De plus en plus curieux, Uuka se questionne sur ce que souhaite révéler Luka.

_Sûrement quelque chose de très important._ songe le père de famille. _Quelque chose qui les ronge depuis longtemps apparemment._

Frappant à la porte mère et fils donnent en même temps l'accord d'entrer, ce que fait Uuka. Anaraka n'a besoin que d'un coup d'œil sur son mari pour comprendre qu'il sait que Luka et elle-même lui cache quelque chose.

-Je suis toute ouïe. sourit le père de famille, un brin nerveux. Qu'avez-vous à me dire?

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Avez-vous trouvé? j'espère de tout cœur que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu! Sur ce, à vos reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Je m'excuse pour ce si long silence, mais j'avais un peu perdu le fil de cette fiction. De plus j'ai du changer la blessure de Luka et pour ce faire j'ai du changer quelques petites choses dans le premier chapitre! Je vous inviter à y jeter un œil pour comprendre!**

Chapitre 3 

Pendant une heure Arnaka raconte à son mari ce que les médecins lui ont raconté lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital des heures après l'accident:

Leur arrivée à tous les trois à l'hôpital, leur séparation dans trois sales différentes pour Luka, Uuka et elle-même. Son accouchement d'urgence qui finalement avait du être remplacé par une césarienne, la découverte des médecins comme quoi Juleka ne respirait pas et leurs nombreuses tentatives pour la sauver, leur victoire contre la mort, son évanouissement jusqu'à son réveil dans une chambre pour terminer par la conversation avec le médecin qui était revenu avec Luka, lui apprenant par la même occasion ce qu'il était arrivé à leur fils.

Uuka n'a pas une seule fois interrompu sa femme, mais le choc s'est gravé sur son visage en comprenant la gravité de leurs blessures à Luka et lui.

-Si je t'ai bien compris, Luka porte depuis tout ce temps...une prothèse? résume, hébété, le père de famille.

-C'est ça. Acquiesce Arnaka. Il devra se rendre tous les ans à l'hôpital pour en recevoir une nouvelle adaptée à sa taille lorsqu'il grandira.

Toujours hébété, Uuka se laisse tomber sur le lit de son fils, hagard. Un long silence s'installe entre les membres de la famille Couffaine. Silence qui s'éternise, inquiétant la mère et l'enfant qui ont les yeux rivés vers le père de famille qui, tête basse, passe et repasse les mains dans les cheveux, marmonnant dans sa barbe des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Papa? l'appelle Luka, inquiet.

Tournant la tête vers son fils, Uuka lui adresse un sourire encourageant. Plus exactement une grimace, mais l'effort y est.

-Tout va bien Fils. Je réfléchissais à des choses et d'autres.

Soupirant, Arnaka s'approche de son mari où, se mettant à genoux, elle lui prend les mains pour planter son regard dans celui de sa moitié.

-Chéri, si c'est une question d'argent qui te fait peur, sache que ma grand-mère m'a légué toute sa fortune: De tous ses enfants, je suis sa seule petite-fille. prend-t-elle la parole. J'ignore comment elle a apprit mon retour, mais le fait est là: Nous n'avons plus à nous tracasser en ce qui concerne l'argent, mais sache qu'il ne sera employé que pour des choses importantes! Ok?

En écoutant sa femme parler, Uuka lui sourit, apaisé, l'œil brillant de reconnaissance envers la défunte.

-De toute façon, je ne comptais pas te demander de vendre le Liberté pour aller vivre en appartement.

Soulagée de voir son mari de meilleure humeur, Arnaka se redresse d'un bond sur ses pieds, frappant son poing gauche dans le droit.

-J'espère bien! s'exclame-t-elle avec ferveur. Moi vivante, jamais je n'accepterais que mes enfants aillent vivre en appartement!

Amusé par la réponse de sa femme, Uuka éclate de rire, rejoint rapidement par Arnaka sous le regard tendre et soulagé de Luka.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Le prochain chapitre parlera de la mort de Uuka, mais je n'arrive pas à résoudre cette question: Comment? Je peux vous certifier que ça ne sera pas un suicide et encore moins un accident de la route (comme celui ayant amené la famille Couffaine à l'hôpital), mais qui marquerait les esprits de Luka et Juleka encore enfants. Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	4. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Pour ce chapitre j'ai du m'aider d'un site sur la signification des fleurs car je ne m'y connais pas très bien et puis il faut bien avouer que j'avais peur de prendre les mauvaises fleurs! ****De plus sachez que si je me serais écoutée le nombreuses de fleurs présentes auraient été indigeste au bout d'un moment! Sur ce, je vous remercie de votre fidélité et bonne lecture!**

**PS: Dans ce chapitre nous sommes en 2018 puisqu'on ignore en quelle année ils sont dans Miraculous! J'en profite pour vous signaler que quelques paroles de la chanson de Grégoire présente dans ce chapitre ont été légèrement modifiées, mais sinon dans l'ensemble elle ne m'appartient pas!  
**

Chapitre 4: La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Marinette se promène dans le quartier de Montmartre, c'est une magnifique journée pour aller au Parc Floral de Paris rejoindre ses amies car un génie en botanique souhaite faire connaître au grand public ses nouvelles créations. Heureusement que Tikki a su réveillé assez tôt l'adolescente et que le Papillon ne s'était pas manifesté durant la semaine écoulée ce qui a permit à l'alter-ego civile de Ladybug de dormir comme un bébé. Un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone lui apprend qu'il lui reste encore deux bonnes heures de marche avant d'atteindre son objectif, mais Dieu merci pour elle sa mère avait bien voulu la conduire en voiture ici-même à Montmartre après avoir apprit une panne dans les Métros.

Alors que l'adolescente discute à vois basse avec son Kwami, passant à côté du Cimetière la jeune fille se tait. Surprise, Tikki voit son amie et porteuse tendre l'oreille. Tendant l'oreille à son tour, les deux amies reconnaissent un air de guitare. En cherchant du regard l'origine de la mélodie, c'est Tikki qui montre la direction en poussant un petit cri surpris.

-Le cimetière! Marinette, la mélodie vient du cimetière!

Intriguées, les deux amies débattent pendant deux minutes quand à l'utilité d'entrer ou pas dans le cimetière afin de pouvoir mettre un nom sur l'auteur de la mélodie, mais poussées par la curiosité elles y pénètrent.

?: **Tu sais que j'ai du mal  
Encore à parler de toi?  
**

À l'entende de cette voix, Marinette cesse de marcher une micro-seconde, mais l'instant d'après elle se met à courir. Heureusement que l'herbe rend inaudible le bruit de ses pas.

?: **Il parait que c'est normal  
Y'a pas de règles dans ces jeux là  
**

De plus en plus curieuse, l'adolescente tend l'oreille pour ne rater aucune parole, mais pourquoi la voix lui semble-t-elle familière?

?: **Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre  
Quand je te croise dans les photos  
**

Une autre voix se fait entendre, mais cette fois Marinette en est sûre. Elle la connaît!

?: **Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd  
Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop **

N'étant plus très loin des deux voix, Marinette se cache derrière une statue d'Ange pleureur où elle passe le plus discrètement possible sa tête. Et c'est la surprise!

Voix inconnues n°1 & n°2: **C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin ne dure qu'un instant **

Sous les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement, Marinette reconnaît les propriétaires des voix!**  
**

Voix inconnues n°1 & n°2: **Et tu sais, j'espère au moins que tu m'entends **

Il s'agit ni plus ni moins de Juleka et de son frère!

Juleka: **C'est dur de briser le silence  
Même dans les cris, même dans la fête  
C'est dur de combattre l'absence  
Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête  
**

Juleka est à genoux devant une tombe, vêtue d'une robe noire et d'un serre-tête tout aussi noir où des roses blanches semblent couronner sa tête. Un bouquet de Ancolie* posé sur la tombe où à sa droite se trouve deux autres bouquets. Le premier est composé de Bruyère (1)** et de fleurs d'oranger (2)** alors que le dernier a des Aloès (1)*** et des Gentianes blanches (2)***

Luka: **Et personne ne peut comprendre  
On a chacun sa propre histoire  
On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre  
Que la peine devienne dérisoire **

Comme sa sœur, Luka est vêtu de noir, assis sur une tombe voisine, sa guitare en mains. C'est de son instrument que vient la mélodie. Marinette ne peut rater la douleur et le chagrin qui ravagent le visage de ses amis.

De nouveau en chœur Juleka et Luka entament le refrain, la première s'étant levée pour se mettre à doucement danser, yeux clos. Un sourire triste étire les lèvres de Luka en voyant sa sœur virevolter avec douceur, mais cela n'empêche pas le frère et la sœur de continuer de chanter. Ignorant de la paire d'yeux spectateurs.

_Je ne devrais pas être là. _songe l'adolescente touchée malgré elle par la peine de ses amis.

Luka & Juleka: **On**** voulais te dire qu'****on ****étai****t**** fier****s****  
D'avoir été au moins un jour  
Un peu ton ami et t****es rêves****  
Même si la vie  
****A ses détours **

De là où elle se tient Marinette ne peut lire le nom du défunt, mais son instinct lui souffle qu'il s'agit d'une personne très chère au cœur de ses amis. D'ailleurs, elle ne peut louper l'Ange qui décore la tombe, mais contrairement à d'autres sculptures d'Anges ce dernier tient une guitare en mains.

Juleka & Luka: **C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps  
J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps **

Juleka cesse de danser, se dirigeant vers Luka. S'asseyant à la gauche de ce dernier, la jeune fille pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, mais pas une fois elle n'a arrêter de chanter.

Juleka & Luka:** J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin ne dure qu'un instant  
Et tu sais j'espère au moins que tu m'entends **

Lorsque la dernière note s'élève dans les airs, le frère et la sœur tournent la tête vers la tombe où Juleka se tenait il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'est d'une même voix qu'ils s'expriment. Une voix empreinte de tristesse et de douleur.

-Je t'aime, papa.

Se sentant coupable d'avoir assisté à un moment entre famille, Marinette prend la décision de s'en aller le plus discrètement possible, mais sa malchance légendaire l'a rattrape. Se prenant le pied dans une racine la nouvelle Gardienne de la Miraculous Box ne peut retenir un cri de surprise de lui échapper pendant qu'elle s'étale de tout son long par terre.

Son cri n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque Luka et Juleka ont sursauté, se levant d'un bond pour aller voir d'où vient le cri qui les a surpris. C'est très vite qu'ils arrivent près de Marinette bien qu'ils soient tous les deux étonnés de la voir.

C'est sans se consulter que le frère et la sœur aident Marinette à se relever, inquiets pour elle, mais c'est Luka qui prend la parole alors que sa sœur est rouge pivoine.

-Est-ce que ça va Marinette? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal?

Tout aussi rouge que son amie gothique, Marinette bafouille une excuse, mais Luka l'arrête gentiment en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente.

-Tout va bien, Marinette. Savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un entre Papa et nous nous a surpris, mais Juleka et moi sommes rassurés de savoir qu'il s'agit de toi et de personnes d'autres.

Redressant la tête, Marinette adresse un regard hésitant vers le jeune homme lui faisant face qui acquiesce doucement de la tête en lisant son hésitation dans son regard azuré. Tournant la tête en direction de Juleka, cette dernière s'approche de son frère et de son amie et lui explique entre deux/trois baragouinent que pendant une seconde elle avait eu peur qu'il ne s'agisse de Chloé ou de Sabrina.

-Soyez sans crainte. sourit l'alter-ego de Ladybug, rassurante. Je garderais votre secret. Personne ne saura ce que j'ai été témoin aujourd'hui!

Retournant auprès de la tombe, un bras de Luka sur ses épaules, Marinette peut voir la sépulture où elle peut voir le nom, la date de naissance et de décès plus une photo du défunt.

_Uuka Coufaine, né le 24 juin 1968, décédé en 2005°._ lit-elle, le cœur douloureux.

La photo représente un homme métis au regard bruns aux reflets rouge orangé coiffé de dreadlock, simplement vêtu d'un jogging, torse et pieds nus, une pose à la James Bond, un sucre d'orge en bouche comme on tiendrait une cigarette, mais le bonbon ne masque pas le sourire amusé de l'adulte.

-Il aimait la vie, c'était un homme généreux qui, comme maman, détestait les règles, mais aimait comme un fou la musique.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Luka à sa droite, Marinette ne peut louper les larmes qui roulent le long des joues du jeunes hommes.

-Il est mort sous nos yeux alors que Juleka et moi n'avions que huit et cinq ans.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? A la base, je voulais trouver une chanson anglaise qui parlerait de la douleur d'avoir perdu un père, mais n'en ayant pas trouvé, j'ai opté pour celle de Grégoire! Promis, le prochain chapitre sera le flash-back racontant la mort du père de Luka et Juleka! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**

*Ces fleurs signifient « Tristesse, solitude, absence, chagrin »

**Ces fleurs signifient 1) « Force, solidité du sentiment amoureux » et 2) « Amour éternel »

***Ces fleurs signifient 1) « Chagrin » et 2) « Souffrance extrême due à l'absence »

°Je pense que Juleka, Rose, Mylène, Marinette, Sabrina, Chloé et Lila sont nées en 2002 car j'avais lu quelque part que Alix avait 15 ans lorsque Marinette en avait 13. à défaut d'avoir les dates de naissances de tous les personnages, dans cette histoire sachez que les adolescentes citées plus haut ont 16 ans ce qui fait que Alix en a 17! cependant j'ignore l'âge de Nathaniel, Marc, Adrien, Max, Kim et Ivan!

PS: Merci de me corriger par MP si vous avez une idée des années de naissance de Marinette et des autres!


	5. Adieu, papa

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Tout d'abord, sachez que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment négatif envers les Sans-Domiciles-Fixes, mais pour le bien de mon histoire la personne responsable du chagrin de Luka et Juleka en est un! c'est plutôt le contraire! J'ai toujours le cœur qui se serre et l'envie de pleurer qui me vient lorsque j'en vois. ****Je tiens quand même à vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre car jamais par le passé je n'avais tué l'un de mes personnages de cette façon! ****Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5: Adieu, papa

Flash Back, des années en arrière:

Luka est en adoration. Sa classe a été désigné pour aller interviewé une star de leur choix. Et il sait déjà qui il interrogera!

Lorsque la cloche sonne la fin des cours l'enfant range ses affaires dans son sac, mais au lieu de quitter le bâtiment il se dirige vers l'arrière. Plus exactement vers une autre battisse semblable à son école qui est l'école de sa sœur.

-Ouhouh Luka!

Son sourire s'agrandit davantage lorsque l'enfant voit à droite de sa sœur une petite fille aussi blonde alors que sa sœur est noire de cheveux. Il est amusé de constater à quel point les deux fillettes sont aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit, mais c'est ce qui fait la force de leur amitié incongrue.

Luka reconnaît la petite Rose Lavillant, véritable rayon de soleil dans la vie de toutes les personnes qu'elle croise car si Juleka est d'une timidité maladive, Rose est capable de parler pour elles deux, mais sait pousser Juleka à s'exprimer car, fait surprenant, elle comprend les baragouinent de la plus jeune Couffaine!

Arrivé près des petites filles, Luka salue la petite blonde en lui faisant la bise pendant que Juleka se jette dans les bras de son grand frère. Ce dernier la réceptionnant assez facilement.

Avec le calme qui est le sien, Luka écoute les deux petites filles raconter leur journée. Ou plus exactement c'est Rose qui raconte avec beaucoup de détails leur journée. Ce n'est depuis peu que les parents Lavillant ont accepté que Luka raccompagne leur fille cadette, mais ils avaient fondu devant la gentillesse, le joli minois et la politesse sans faille du jeune Luka, mais avait quand même demandé à leur fille aînée*, Violette, de les accompagner.

La pré-adolescente avait au début ronchonné, mais avait vite changé d'avis lorsque un soir elle et sa sœur ont été invité à manger un morceau chez les Couffaine où elle avait découvert l'univers de la musique. Sous les suppliques de la jeune fille, Luka avait accepté d'être le professeur de la pré-adolescente.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de la petite Rose file comme le vent que déjà les trois enfants font face à l'appartement. Avec un câlin et de grosses bises Rose salue son amie et Luka tout en leur souhaitant une agréable fin d'après-midi.

Une heure plus tard Luka et sa sœur retrouvent leur père devant les portes d'un cinéma pour aller regarder « Chicken Little ».

Lorsque père et enfants quittent le cinéma deux heures plus tard, ils se dirigent gaiement chez eux, mais cette magnifique journée restera gravée dans les mémoires des enfants Couffaines comme la plus horrible.

Les films d'horreur ont la flacheuse habitude de présenter des scènes de violence ou de mort lorsqu'il fait noir, que la (ou les) victime(s) soi(en)t seule(s), majoritairement une femme, mais en ce jour de mars il fait un temps agréable, ni trop chaud ni trop frais, le soleil brille et la bonne humeur fait briller les yeux de Uuka et de ses enfants. Même la petite Juleka se permet de rire aux éclats suite à une èime blague de son père.

-'xcusez? 'rez pas une p'tite pièce?

Tournant la tête vers la voix, Uuka voit s'avancer vers lui et ses enfants un homme de même taille que lui, vêtu de vêtement sales, une barbe hirsute lui mangeant une grande partie du visage.

-Je regrette mon brave, je suis à sec. sourit-il, désolé. Bonne chance quand même.

Reprenant sa route, le père de famille ignore que sa réponse n'a pas plu au SDF qui plonge sa main droite dans la poche de son vieux manteau. Il en sort un énorme couteau de boucher. Se mettant à courir, le SDF rattrape assez aisément la petite famille pour ensuite porter le premier coup.

Juleka et Luka ne comprennent pas pourquoi leur père écarquille les yeux, un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui informe Luka de ce qu'il se passe. Horrifié, il attrape la main de son père et celle de sa sœur pour se mettre à courir le plus vite possible, mais Uuka ne l'entend pas ainsi. Poussant ses enfants, il leur crie de courir le plus vite possible. Effrayés, les enfants sont incapable de bouger. C'est ainsi qu'ils assistent, impuissants, à la violence gratuite et impitoyable d'un homme se déchaînant sur leur père.

Lorsque le SDF semble revenir à lui, il constate avec effroi la présence des enfants, mais au lieu de les attaquer, il lâche son arme, se détourne d'eux et se met à fuir, laissant derrière lui deux orphelins de père.

Fin du Flash-back

-En ne nous voyant pas rentrés, notre mère avait téléphoné à la police qui nous a retrouvé deux heures plus tard, toujours tétanisés par l'horreur dont nous avons été témoins. termine Luka d'une voix triste. La police a rapidement retrouvé le meurtrier de notre père qui a été traité en justice. Il a été condamné à l'asile psychiatrique. Notre mère ne le montre pas, mais la perte de notre père est un véritable grève-cœur pour elle chaque 4 mars.

Livide. L'alter-ego de Ladybug est livide et le cœur serré en imaginant l'horreur dont ses amis ont été témoins alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

-C'est pour ça que vous ne parlez jamais de lui. comprend Marinette.

-C'est ça. acquiesce Luka. Tu n'as pas forcément envie de revivre encore et encore ces instants lorsque des gens t'interrogent sur l'absence d'un parent. Avant toi, seule Rose savait le malheur qui est le notre, mais par amour pour notre père nous vivons nos vies comme nous l'entendons en restant fidèle à sa mémoire et à ce que nous sommes. À chacun de ses anniversaires, Juleka et moi lui rendons visite car nous refusons d'oublier son visage et l'homme merveilleux qu'il était. Il t'aurait adoré, tu sais?

Rougissant délicatement sous le regard tendre du jeune homme, Marinette ne sait que dire, mais les mots qui franchissent ses lèvres la surprennent par l'affirmation qu'ils dégagent.

-Moi aussi, je l'aurais adoré.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Certes, je me doute que vous devez vous sentir mal pour Juleka et Luka, mais au moins avait-il Rose pour l'une et la musique pour l'autre pour avancer dans la vie! Le prochain chapitre parlera d'un nouveau Super-Vilain assez particulier! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Violette est un OC de ma création qui n'existe pas dans la série-mère!


	6. 1 Super-Vilain pas comme les autres (1)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Et voici le chapitre tant attendu! En temps ordinaire, j'éprouve du mal à trouver des Super-Vilain, autant pour celui-ci j'ai fais ****fort! Autant par l'aspect que vous allez découvrir de mon Akumatisé, mais aussi par les couples présents! À la base, j'étais fan du couple Marinette/Adrien, mais depuis que Luka a fait son apparition mon cœur ne bat plus que pour Luka/Marinette bien que j'adore les fictions yaoi (du Luka/Adrien ou Luka/Nathaniel voir même Nathaniel/Adrien [avant de connaitre le couple que forme Nathaniel et Marc], etc...), mais je ne suis pas fan d'imaginer Adrien et Kagami ensemble bien que j'adore Kagami. Alors oui, je vais vous surprendre, mais moi aussi car je ne suis que la humble domestique de mon imagination...Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6: Un Super-Vilain pas comme les autres (1ère partie)

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que Marinette a apprit pour le père de Juleka et Luka. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait en parler avec Rose car elle avait donné sa parole de n'en parler à personne d'autres que la meilleure amie de Juleka. Bien entendu elle en parlait aussi à Tikki, mais jamais les trois autres amis de Marinette n'est au courant.

Allongée dans l'herbe entrain d'écouter Marc et Nathaniel parler de leur prochaine bande dessinée d'un côté et les défis idiots de Kim à l'encontre d'Alix soutenu par Max de l'autre, Marinette a invité ses amis à passer leur après-midi de libre au parc.

Durant ces huit semaines la jeune fille a put constater avec stupeur que lorsque Adrien lui parle ou la touche elle ne réagit plus comme autrefois. Plus de rougeurs, plus de bégaiement et encore moins d'inversions de mots. Rien.

_Je dis n'importe quoi!_ songe-t-elle. _Depuis l'akumatisation de Luka, mes sentiments ont changé. Je me sens si bien à ses côtés, il sait toujours quoi dire ou faire pour m'apaiser. Est-ce le signe que je grandis? Que je me rends compte que Adrien et moi ne pourrons jamais être ensemble?_

L'alter ego civile de Ladybug sent son cœur se serrer, mais contrairement aux autre fois ça n'est pas douloureux au point de lui apporter les larmes aux yeux, mais assez pour se rendre que pendant une année entière elle se faisait des films. Si un avenir n'est pas possible entre Adrien et elle, au moins chérit-elle l'amitié qui les unit comme le plus beau des trésors.

_Apprendre que je suis amoureuse de Luka m'a libéré l'âme, mais je ne peux oublier la peine de Chat Noir._

Penser à son coéquipier et meilleur ami fait du mal à l'adolescente, mais sa peine s'envole lorsqu'elle se remémore les paroles du super-héros.

-Je suis triste de ne pas être l'élue de ton cœur, ma Lady, mais ton bonheur compte beaucoup pour moi. avait-il murmuré à son oreille après l'avoir enlacé. Si je ne puis être ton chevalier, me permets-tu de rester ton ami?

En retour, Ladybug l'avait serré avec force, la gorge nouée. Elle avait réussi à lui murmurer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa permission, qu'il est et restera son meilleur ami.

Combien de temps les deux super-héros étaient-ils restés enlacés? Une heure? Trois? Qu'importe la réponse. En se séparant, Chat Noir avait les yeux humides, mais un lumineux sourire aux lèvres et beaucoup de reconnaissance et de tendresse dans son regard envoutant.

En se redressant dans la position assisse tout en tournant la tête à gauche, Marinette voit Nino et Alya jouer aux échecs sous les conseils d'Adrien sous les encouragements d'Ivan et Mylène. Se levant souplement la jeune fille se dirige vers ses amis où elle essaye de comprendre comment marchent les échecs.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Juleka fait tourner toutes les têtes en direction de l'adolescente aux mèches teintées. Sortant son téléphone, la petite sœur de Luka pâlit dangereusement après l'avoir ouvert.

-Juleka, ça ne va pas? s'inquiète Rose.

Incapable de répondre, Juleka se lève brutalement, sortant du parc à toutes vitesse sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait tomber son gsm à terre. Alors que ses amis l'appellent, Alix ramasse le téléphone de sa camarade.

-Juleka a reçu une vidéo! fait-elle remarquer.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard tout le monde est au côté de la jeune garçon manqué pour voir la vidéo. Tout le monde? Non, Adrien a couru après Juleka sous le regard impuissant et inquiet de Rose. Appuyant sur la touche démarrage, Alix et ses amis voient quelque chose de flou courir de toit en toit jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une cheminée.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître les adolescents ne rêvent pas. Ce qu'ils voient sous leurs yeux est bel et bien un squelette unijambiste! Vêtu de vêtements et d'une cape noirs déchirés au niveau des bras, du cou et de sa jambe, l'étrange apparition tient dans sa main gauche un sceptre où une sphère bleue luit faiblement.

-Parisiens et Parisiennes, je suis le Nécromancien Liche! prend-il la parole. Tremblez devant ma colère! Mais surtout...tremblez devant celle des morts!

Pointant son sceptre vers l'avant un rayon bleu fuse de la sphère où le cameraman amateur suit jusqu'à ce que le rayon de lumière semble se diriger...Vers un cimetière!

-Ça sent pas bon, ça...lâche Kim.

-C'est la première fois que le Papillon fait apparaître un tel personnage. ajoute Mylène en se blottissant contre son chéri. Il est effrayant.

-J'espère qu'Adrien arrivera à rattraper Juleka à temps. s'inquiète Rose.

Alors que ses amis discutent entre eux pour essayer d'avoir une idée de l'identité de la personne akumatisée, Marinette en profite pour filer en douce.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Marinette ouvre son sac où Tikki en sort, inquiète.

-Tikki, on a une urgence.

Acquiesçant gravement, Tikki n'ose pas dire à son amie qu'elle a reconnu la voix, mais espère de tout cœur qu'elle se soit trompée.

-Tikki, transforme-moi!

Moins d'une minute plus tard Marinette fait place à Ladybug qui prend son envol, espérant retrouver rapidement Adrien et Juleka.

* * *

Deux minutes plus tôt, Adrien avait su rattraper son amie. Aussi soudain qu'inattendu, Juleka s'était jeté dans les bras de son ami, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Surpris par le geste de sa camarade, Adrien essaye de la réconforter, mais les seuls mots qu'il parvient à comprendre dans le baragouinement de Juleka est le prénom de son aîné.

Il n'en faut pas plus à l'alter ego de Chat Noir pour comprendre. Posant doucement une main sous le menton de sa camarade, Adrien redresse le visage de Juleka pour qu'elle croise son regard. Avec tendresse, Adrien sèche les joues de la jeune fille mouillées de larmes en lui conseillant d'aller se cacher, que Chat Noir et Ladybug sauront sauver son frère.

-Tu...en es sûr? murmure difficilement Juleaka.

-Certain. sourit Adrien, confiant. Après tout, sans eux, Paris aurait sombré depuis longtemps!

-D'a...ccord. acquiesce la jeune fille.

Et sans qu'Adrien n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Juleka pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent qui, sous le choc, ne bouge pas un doigt. C'est un baiser chaste, doux et tellement léger que l'alter ego de Chat Noir a à peine cligner des yeux que Juleka est déjà loin.

-Pour un baiser-surprise, c'est un baiser-surprise! se manifeste Plagg avec son sarcasme naturel.

Battant stupidement des paupières quelques fois pour se réveiller, un immense sourire étire les lèvres du mannequin.

-Elle m'a embrassé...murmure-t-il alors qu'un immense sourire heureux étire doucement ses lèvres. Tu te rends comptes, Plagg? Juleka m'a embrassé!

-Il faudrait savoir gamin! s'interroge le Kwami de la Destruction. N'es-tu pas censé brûler de passion et d'Amour envers Ladybug?

Reprenant son sérieux, Adrien court se cacher en s'expliquant avec son Kwami.

-Je le pensais aussi, mais je me trompais. Depuis que Ladybug m'a annoncé avoir réussi à trouver le garçon qu'il lui fallait, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Ladybug comme j'aime Marinette. En tant que meilleure amie. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant, mais lors de notre combat contre Refleckta et Poupeflekta j'ai eu un déclic. C'est Juleka que j'aime. C'est elle que je veux apprendre à connaître. Comme j'espère qu'elle voudra bien accepter que je lui montre qui je suis réellement.

-À mon avis, elle sait très bien qui tu es! rétorque Plagg. Sinon pourquoi t'aurait-elle embrassé?

Alors qu'Adrien souhaite répondre, il est obligé de s'arrêter de courir car devant lui se trouve...une immense foule de...squelettes!

Déglutissant difficilement, Adrien se cache dans une ruelle sombre après avoir vérifié les alentours. Prononçant la phrase magique, Adrien fait place à Chat Noir qui grimpe à l'arbre le plus proche pour essayer de trouver la nouvelle victime du Papillon.

Une sonnerie bien connue attire l'attention de Chat Noir qui, attrapant son bâton, l'ouvre en mode téléphone.

-Ma Lady! s'exclame-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Content de t'entendre!

Si Chat Noir a accepté l'idée qu'il ne serait qu'un ami aux yeux de l'héroïne-Coccinelle, cette dernière a su le réconforter afin que son ami et coéquipier ne devienne pas une proie pour Papillon. Il avait fallut beaucoup de temps à l'identité héroïne d'Adrien pour s'en remettre, mais l'Amour avait su chasser ses noires pensées ce fameux jour où il posa avec Juleka.

-Moi aussi Chaton, mais on a un gros problème. répond la jeune fille. Je pense savoir qui est notre adversaire!

-Ah bon? s'exprime Chat Noir en levant les sourcils de surprise. Car moi j'ai en visuel une foule d'os ambulant qui se dirige vers le 4ème arrondissement.

-Je me dépêche de te rejoindre là-bas!

-J'y cours, ma Lady, j'y vole! acquiesce Chat Noir.

Coupant la télécommunication, Chat Noir active une autre fonction de son bâton qui lui permet de se rendre plus vite à destination. Soit en utilisant la fonction télescopique soit en courant à quatre pattes sur les toits des immeubles.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard Ladybug atterrit à la gauche de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui sourit, mais son sourire s'efface devant le regard luisant d'inquiétude de sa Lady.

-Que se passe-t-il Ladybug? Connaitrais-tu la nouvelle victime du Papillon?

-Il s'agit de Luka.

**Note de l'auteure: Et non, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs! Etant donné que ce 6ème chapitre était trop long, j'ai jugé plus sage de le couper en deux parties! Cependant j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour trouver des jeux de mots digne de Chat Noir! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	7. Un Super-Vilain pas comme les autres (2)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Et voici l'autre moitié et fin du chapitre 6! J'en profite pour remercier de tout cœur Futur Antérieur qui a su me donner un sacré coup de main pour les pouvoirs de certains Miraculous car comme on doit attendre septembre prochain (2021) pour connaitre les derniers Kwamis, autant se faire aider par une auteure super! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!  
**

Chapitre 7: Un Super-Vilain pas comme les autres (2ème et dernière partie)

Devant la réponse de Ladybug, Chat Noir écarquille les yeux d'effroi.

-Quoi! s'exclame-t-il. Viperion?!

Sans quitter le paysage des yeux, Ladybug acquiesce. _Pardonne-moi, Luka._

Portant son attention sur Chat Noir, l'héroïne lui raconte que la nouvelle victime du Papillon est un Liche unijambiste et qu'elle est persuadée que l'Akuma se trouve dans le spectre.

-D'accord. acquiesce Chat Noir. Mais il y a un truc qui n'est pas clair, ma Lady.

Comprenant où veut en venir son ami, Ladybug lui adresse un pâle sourire.

-Tu te demandes comment Liche peut être Luka, n'est-ce pas?

Acquiesçant, Chat Noir sent son cœur se serrer. Si fort qu'il a l'impression que son amie va lui apprendre quelque chose qu'elle seule sait. L'identité héroïque d'Adrien sait qu'avec lui Ladybug ne trahira jamais la confiance que Luka ou quelqu'un d'autre a pu lui donner en lui confiant un secret.

-Tout simplement parce que Luka a perdu une jambe lors d'un accident de voiture lorsqu'il était petit garçon.

Sous le choc de la révélation, Chat Noir ouvre la bouche en grand, les yeux à nouveau écarquillés.

-M..ais? arrive-t-il à bredouiller.

-Il porte depuis tout ce temps une prothèse qu'il doit changer chaque année. Il doit juste l'enlever pour dormir et se laver. explique Ladybug.

_Je comprends pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il avait une démarche bizarre._ songe Chat Noir en refermant la bouche.

Flash-back

Deux semaines après fait la « connaissance » du père de Juleka et Luka, Marinette découvrit totalement par hasard le secret de la famille Coufaine. Du moins, le second.

Accompagnée de Rose, Marinette s'était rendue chez Juleka un vendredi soir afin de lui apporter les leçons et devoirs qu'elle avait raté pendant la semaine. Les deux jeunes filles avaient croisé Luka sur le pont, installé sur une chaise longue, sa guitare à la main, le pont étant suffisamment éclairé pour empêcher les deux amies de se cogner contre un objet quelconque dans le bazar ambiant. C'est en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme que les deux collégiennes avaient toutes deux remarqués la jambe du jeans du jeune homme pendre dans le vide.

En voyant les airs choqués des amies de sa petite sœur, Luka les avait invité à prendre place pendant qu'il irait chercher des rafraîchissements. Pour ce faire, le jeune homme avait du relever la jambe de son jeans révélant un moignon où il mit sur ce morceau de chair une sorte chaussette pour ensuite mettre une prothèse en métal avec des gestes révélant l'habitude pour ensuite chercher les boissons.

À son retour, il avait retrouvé les jeunes filles parler entre elles, tentant de trouver une explication sur l'absence de sa jambe.

Loin de se sentir gêné d'être le centre d'attention des amies de sa sœur, Luka leur avait raconté avec sa gentillesse sans fond tout en grattant légèrement les cordes de sa guitare. Tout au long de son récit, les notes s'élevaient doucement, douces berceuses aux oreilles de Marinette et Rose qui, fascinées malgré elles, écoutèrent leur aîné religieusement.

Pour ensuite lui promettre de n'en parler à personne sans son accord.

Fin du flash-back

Le silence s'installe entre les deux héros après les explications de Ladybug. Tous deux ont leur attention concentrée, mais Chat Noir ne peut s'empêcher de penser ces termes. _Je le savais courageux, mais pas à ce point…ça n'a pas du être facile de s'habituer!_

-Ladybug et Chat Noir! se fait entendre la voix de Liche. Montrez-vous!

Battant des paupières pour se reconnecter au moment présent, Chat Noir tourne la tête vers la choix où il voit Liche debout sur le toit de l'hôtel Bourgeois.

-On y va, chaton! prend la parole Ladybug. Restons prudents car à part réveiller les défunts, on ignore le pouvoir de Liche!

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Chat Noir acquiesce.

-J...te suis, ma Lady.

Comprenant que son meilleur ami et coéquipier est bouleversé, Ladybug le prend dans ses bras.

-Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à aller voir Viperion ce soir lorsqu'on l'aura libéré. lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. D'accord?

Acquiesçant, Chat Noir reprend contenance et s'élance en direction de la nouvelle victime du Papillon, suivit de très près par Ladybug.

Deux points de couleur informent Liche que les ennemis du Papillon s'approche de lui. Semblant sourire, Liche pointe la sphère lumineuse de son sceptre vers le ciel, murmurant quelque chose dans une langue étrangère.

Et sous les yeux étonnés des Héros de Paris et des habitants de la Ville Lumière la sphère s'illumine petits à petits jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière aveuglante n'éblouisse tout le monde. Lorsque le flash de lumière disparait, des cris d'horreur s'élèvent.

Devant les yeux écarquillés de Chat Noir, Ladybug et des habitants de Paris se trouvent des monstres plus horribles les uns que les autres. Parmi ces créatures se trouvent dix Tyrannoeil*, et six Gnolls*!

-Oh, oh...arrive à prononcer Chat Noir. Je crois qu'il nous faudrait un coup de patte, ma Lady...

-Oui, mais qui? répond difficilement Ladybug. Papillon connait les identités civiles de Roi Singe, Pégase, Ryuko, Rena Rouge et Carapace!

Bondissant de toits en toits, Chat Noir réfléchit. S'il a été assez surprit de découvrir qui sont Roi Singe, Pégase, Rena Rouge et Carapace, il comprend le choix logique de Ladybug. Comme il a comprit après des heures de réflexion qui se cache sous le masque de sa meilleure amie. Et autant dire qu'il en a été plus que surpris!

-J'ai bien une petite idée, mais il faut que tu m'amènes à l'endroit où tu as mis en sécurité la Miraculous Box. prend-il la parole.

Surprise, Ladybug cesse sa progression, adressant à son meilleur ami un regard franchement étonné.

-Quoi? demande, un peu inquiet, Chat Noir. J'ai dis une bêtise?

-N...non! Pas du tout! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies une idée à me proposer!

-Ben, merci. boude franchement le Super-Héros en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenue la nouvelle Gardienne, que je ne sais pas réfléchir!

Prenant le visage de Chat Noir entre ses mains, Ladybug lui présente ses excuses, n'ayant pas voulu le blesser.

-Si tu as des idées à me proposer, je t'écoute avec attention.

Rassuré et fier que son amie accepte de l'écouter, Chat Noir lui explique son idée. Idée qui séduit Ladybug!

-C'est parfait, chaton! sourit-elle.

-Alors, c'est parti! s'exclame Chat Noir.

Pendant une heure Ladybug et Char Noir analysent les créatures invoquées par Liche tout en les combattant, se rendant compte qu'elles sont loin d'être faciles à combattre, mais entretemps ils reçurent l'aide de Nora Césaire et de quelques civils.

Obligés de battre en retraite, Ladybug conduit Chat Noir vers le lieu où elle cache la Miraculous Box après s'être assuré que Liche ou une autre de ses créatures ne les suivent. Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux Héros de Paris se rendent au Collège Françoise Dupont où ils ont donné rendez-vous à leurs futurs alliés.

Plus exactement dans les sous-sol du Collège où les attendent Alix, Ivan, Mylène, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel et Marc. Assisse dans la position du lotus, c'est avec une voix posée que Ladybug explique aux adolescents lui faisant face le pourquoi Chat Noir et elle lui ont donné rendez-vous.

-Ivan Bruel, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel. Si vous êtes là aujourd'hui c'est parce que Chat Noir et moi avons besoin d'aide. Liche, la nouvelle victime du Papillon, a invoqué des créatures qu'il nous est difficile de combattre seuls. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous: Vous allez devenir des Super-Héros.

Ouvrant la Miraculous Box, Ladybug tend avec délicatesse un à un les bijoux présents. Le premier adolescent à faire face à Ladybug est Ivan qui n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux du bijou.

-Ivan Bruel. reprend-elle la parole en lui présentant un le Miraculous du Bœuf, celui qui accorde le pouvoir de force. Tu t'en serviras pour le bien d'autrui.

Redressant la tête, les épaules carrées, Ivan affirme haut et fort son soutien. Attrapant avec délicatesse le bijou magique, il s'écarte, laissant place à Marc.

-Marc Anciel. s'exprime cette fois Chat Noir en attrapant une barrette à cheveux qu'il tend au jeune garçon. Voici le Miraculous de la Chèvre, celui qui accorde le pouvoir de l'Hypnose. N'oublie pas de le rendre à Ladybug ou à moi lorsque le combat sera terminé. Ok?

Ce dernier mot est accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice, rassurant Marc qui, bien qu'encore un peu terrifié, prend le bijou en prononçant ces mots:

-Compte sur moi! acquiesce-t-il.

Vient ensuite Nathaniel qui observe le bijou dans les mains de Chat Noir, mais lorsque Ladybug se racle la gorge, il plonge son œil visible dans ceux lagons de la Super-Héroïne.

-Nathaniel Kurtzberg, voici le Miraculous du Tigre. Celui qui apporte le pouvoir de Contrôle sur la gravité. Tu t'en serviras pour le bien d'autrui.

Avec précaution, l'adolescent roux attrape le bijou qui se révèle être un bracelet de main.

-Je me montrerai digne de votre confiance. prononce-t-il comme paroles.

Rejoignant son petit ami et Ivan, les trois jeunes garçons tournent la tête vers Ladybug et Chat Noir qui, d'un sourire, les encouragent à enfiler les bijoux. Lorsque c'est chose faite les trois garçons ont la surprise de leur vie en voyant apparaitre après un puissant flash de lumière trois petites créatures volantes ressemblant à un mini buffle, chèvre et tigre.

-Les amis laissez-moi vous présenter Stompp, Ziggy et Roarr, vos Kwamis! sourit largement Ladybug.

Ouvrant les yeux, les trois Kwamis regardent avec attention et curiosité les adolescents qui, pour un jour, seront leur porteur.

-C'est quoi vos noms? souffle le prénommé Stompp en croisant les bras, légèrement orgueilleux.

-Je m'appelle Marc. prend la parole le prénommé en essayant de combattre sa timidité. Voici Ivan et Nathaniel, respectivement porteurs des Miraculous du Buffle et du Tigre.

Stompp et les deux autres Kwamis se rapprochent de leur porteur respectif, semblant les analyser des yeux, mais Ladybug leur fait remarquer qu'ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre. Qu'ils ont une ville et ses habitants à sauver.

-...je file remettre la Miraculous Box à l'abri! termine-t-elle. On se retrouve plus tard les garçons!

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Bon, j'avoue qu'à la base ça aurait du être le dernier volet de la fin, mais mon imagination va trop vite en besogne! J'ai du raccourcir le nombre de nouveaux Supers-Héros car j'ai parfaitement conscience de mes difficultés lorsqu'il s'agit de faire interagir plusieurs personnages! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**

*Créatures issues du jeu "Donjons et Dragons"!


	8. Fin (première partie)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour cette attente, mais ce chapitre s'est révélé un chouia plus compliqué que prévu! Mais cette fois je vous le dis avec certitude il s'agit bel et bien du dernier chapitre que j'ai du couper en deux! En temps ordinaire je n'aime pas mettre des injures dans mes fictions, mais les ado' de nos jours en utilisent plein, je suis contraint d'en mettre, mais ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur! Comme je tiens à m'excuser des propos racistes que l'un des personnages va employer! Je vous rassure de suite: Je ne suis pas raciste pour deux sous! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 8: Fin (première partie)

Lorsque Ladybug revient tel n'est pas sa surprise en voyant Chat Noir et leurs nouveaux alliés combattre les Tyrannoeil invoqués par Liche! Heureusement qu'elle avait fait plusieurs détours pour remettre la Miraculous Box en sécurité à l'abri de Liche et de ses créatures!

Les Tyrannoeil se présentent comme des sphères flottant dans l'air, avec pour seuls organes externes une grande bouche pleine de dents, un grand œil juste au-dessus de la bouche, et dix petits yeux montés sur des pédoncules, sur le sommet de la sphère.

De ce qu'elle voit de sa position, Ladybug entend les ordres que Chat Noir donne à leurs nouveaux alliés. Alliés dont elle a oublié de leur demandé leurs noms de Super-Héros. Voir son partenaire et meilleur ami gérer le combat la rassure. Énormément.

Ce que les Parisiens (et elle-même songe-t-elle avec stupeur) semblent oublier est qu'elle est peut être celle qui trouve les plans pour sauver Paris et sait désenvoûter les victimes de Papillon, mais Chat Noir n'est pas que son meilleur ami. Il est son partenaire qui a su lui remonter le moral les quelques fois où elle n'était pas bien, qui trouve toujours les mots pour la faire sourire et quelques fois rire.

Il n'est pas son ombre et n'a pas le droit d'être ainsi ignoré par le peuple français alors qu'il a droit lui aussi à être admiré pour son courage, sa dévotion vis-à-vis de ses contemporains et sa loyauté sans faille.

En regardant les nouveaux Héros de Paris, Ladybug reconnaît ses camarades d'écoles grâce à leurs statures et voix. Elle est très impressionnée par ce qu'elle voit car des dix Tyrannoeil vus plus tôt elle en compte six à terre pour quatre encore en vol.

Soudain son regard acéré remarque que l'une de ces étranges créatures bouge. Faiblement, à peine perceptible, mais elle le voit.

Concentrés dans leur combat ni Chat Noir ni aucun des trois autres garçons ne remarquent le réveil d'un des Tyrannoeil au sol.

La créature se dirige vers le Héros ayant des attributs de Tigre, mais Ladybug réagit en une fraction de secondes. Se remettant debout d'un bond, la jeune fille lance son yoyo qui s'enroule autour de la créature qui, sous la surprise, crie son étonnement en un cri strident.

Le Héros ayant des attributs de Tigre se retourne pour voir tomber au sol le Tyrannoeil qui allait l'attaquer en traite. Levant la tête vers le point où il peut trouver Ladybug le nouveau Super-Héros la remercie d'un signe de tête.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les Tyrannoeil sont tous à terre. Chat Noir explique à sa belle qu'ils ont été attaqué par surprise, mais que désormais ils peuvent se rendre auprès de Liche.

Vingt minutes plus tard et après des combats épuisant contre les Gnolls Ladybug et les garçons profitent d'une micro-pause pour nourrir leur Kwami respectif pour ensuite repartir à l'assaut.

Durant ce temps où Ladybug et Chat Noir ont été cherché du renfort, Liche en a profité pour effrayer quelques personnes grâce à son armée de squelettes, mais contrairement aux autres victimes du Papillon, il ne sème pas le chaos dans la Ville-Lumière. Son ordre a été des plus clair: Retrouver une personne bien précise répondant au nom de Tom Duras et le conduire à l'hôtel Bourgeois.

Son armée ayant accepté, Liche s'était tourné vers les Tyrannoeil, leur donnant l'ordre de trouver Ladybug et Chat Noir et de tout faire pour leur dérober leur bijou magique respectif.

Pour patienter Liche avait fait le tour de la ville en bondissant de toits en toits jusqu'à atteindre le cimetière. En reconnaissant les lieux, la victime du Papillon avait posé pied à terre tout près d'une tombe bien précise. Celle de Uuka Coufaine.

-Papa...avait-il murmuré en caressant la pierre tombale. On a offensé ta mémoire, sache que le responsable le payerait cher. Très cher.

Plus tard,Liche retient prisonnier dans l'hôtel vide du Maire Bourgeois trois adolescents déguisés. L'un est déguisé en Kenku*, un autre en Tabaxis** et l'unique fille du trio en Elfe. Il les observe en silence et immobile assis sur le meuble de l'accueil, ses orbites vides n'aidant pas à savoir à quoi il pense.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute Tom! explose de colère l'adolescente déguisée en Elfe.

-Ma faute?! réplique le prénommé Tom. Comment ça ma faute?!

-Carmen a raison. riposte l'adolescent déguisé en Tabaxis d'une voix polaire. Tu sais bien que Luka souffre encore de la mort de son père et comme le con que tu es tu lui as rappelé sa mort!

-Quoi! offusque Tom en serrant les poings. Le mec a eu raison de le buter! C'était un nègre! Les gens de son espèce n'ont pas le droit de souiller le sol de la France!

-"Déséquilibre mental", ça te parle? crache Carmen en tapant de l'index le torse de Tom. Ce mec a été jugé et reconnu comme malade! Le fait que le père de Luka était métis n'a rien à voir!

L'adolescent déguisé en Tabaxis acquiesce de la tête tout en rétorquant que c'est de la faute de Tom si Luka se retrouve Akumatisé.

-...Tu as intérêt à prier pour que Ladybug et Chat Noir arrivent à le libérer! Car quand ça sera fait tu peux être sûr que ni Luka ni Carmen et moi ne voudrons t'avoir de nouveau comme ami puisque tes idéaux de racismes ont su briser l'amitié que j'avais pour toi.

-Pareil pour moi! acquiesce Carmen, le regard luisant de dégoût.

Et pour donner plus de points à ses paroles Carmen assène un puissant coup de poing sur le visage de Tom qui, sous la violence du coup, titube comme un homme ivre puis s'écroule par terre, assommé.

-Depuis le temps que je rêvais de lui clouer le bec! s'exclame Carmen en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

Une pensée de remerciement traverse l'esprit de Liche, mais il la balaye aussi sec, tournant la tête vers la porte d'entrée, patientant de l'arrivée de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai l'intime sensation que cette fiction ne veut pas se terminer tellement elle dure! Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais j'avoue que je pensais qu'elle ferait max 5 chapitres, mais visiblement mon imagination s'est révélée la plus forte! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**

*Hommes-oiseaux bipèdes qui ont perdu leur faculté de voler suite à une ancestrale punition, les kenku errent dans le monde comme des vagabonds, en marge des villes construites par les humains.

**Hommes-chats venant d'un pays étrange et lointain, les tabaxis sont curieux et affectionnent particulièrement les artefacts et les histoires. Grands voyageurs, les tabaxis restent rarement au même endroit longtemps et aiment à parcourir le monde pour en découvrir toutes les merveilles.


End file.
